


White Light/White Heat

by Mraowface



Series: Velvet Underground [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley learns an important lesson about semen, Drama queen Crowley, Facials, High five to everyone who can relate, Holy semen, It burns, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Humor, Sexually inexperienced Crowley, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Crowley gets to try out a sexual fantasy.  It isn't quite what he expected...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Velvet Underground [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	White Light/White Heat

Crowley lounged happily on the sofa wearing obnoxiously large headphones, head resting in his angel's lap. Aziraphale was reading, naturally. It looked pretty dull to Crowley – the collected poems of Lord Rochester. The name rang a bell, but he'd never kept up with literary types.

Aziraphale didn't notice, but Crowley was fiddling with his phone, and playing the same Velvet Underground song back to back. An idea had struck him. Eventually, he pulled his headphones down.

“Zira...”

The angel lowered his book, and stroked Crowley's hair around the headphones.

“Yes, dear?”

“I sort of want to ask you something.” He squirmed uncomfortably.

“Well? I'm listening.”

“Um...” More squirming. “I was thinking... I kind of want you to come on my face.” Crowley now hid his face in Aziraphale's lap.

“Oh!” Aziraphale considered this for a moment. “I think we could manage that.” There was a definite twitching in his trousers, that Crowley was perfectly positioned to appreciate. He hauled the demon up a little by his hair. “Shall we go upstairs then?”

Some minutes later, Crowley found himself kneeling naked on the floor, hands clasped behind his back. Aziraphale stood over him, still fully dressed, with a noticeable bulge in his trousers. Grabbing the demon by the hair again, Aziraphale greedily pushed Crowley's face into his crotch, and rubbed them together. Crowley groaned hungrily.

Aziraphale teased him for a while, tugging at his hair, and continuing to grind his face against himself. When he decided things had warmed up enough, he pulled Crowley's head back, and unzipped himself.

“Eyes shut.”

Crowley obeyed, whimpering at the noise of Aziraphale's hands against cloth, and then the rhythmic sound of him stroking his cock up and down.

Aziraphale had to admit, Crowley looked beautiful like this. Eyes closed, face straining in anticipation, not a shred of clothing to hide his gorgeous body. Feeding on the demon's excitement, it didn't take long for Aziraphale to bring himself to a climax. He spurted liberally, aiming for Crowley's face as much as he could.

Jerking in shock as the come hit his face, Crowley opened his mouth, trying to catch as much as he could. He flicked his tongue out rapidly, licking around his mouth.

Aziraphale sighed at the feeling of release, and admired the white streaks he'd left on Crowley's face. The demon was positively dripping, forehead and eyelids covered, cheeks and chin sticky where his forked tongue couldn't quite reach.

Both angel and demon paused to appreciate the moment in silence, before Crowley at last opened his eyes. And screamed.

“IT BURNS! ANGEL, IT BURNS!”

Aziraphale promptly burst into laughter.

“ANGEL, I'M FUCKING DYING. HOLY FUCKING JIZM. FUCKING HELP ME!”

Aziraphale collapsed on the floor, wheezing from the gales of laughter. He flapped his hands, unable to speak.

“ANGEL, YOU HOLY BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?? IT'S BURNING MY EYES OUT. I'M DYING!”

Crowley rubbed frantically at his eyes, face scrunched up in pain. This only made Aziraphale laugh all the harder. The angel ended up doubled up on the floor, unable to contain himself. Eventually Crowley appeared to have run out of breath too, and both of them wheezed in near silence.

“Angel?” said Crowley plaintively.

“I'm- I'm sorry, dear...” Aziraphale finally managed to splutter. “You're ok, you're not dying. It just... it just stings a little if it gets in your eyes. Here.” He waved a hand, and Crowley's face was clean, still with bloodshot eyes.

Crowley frowned. “You could have warned me...”

“I'm sorry, love. I didn't think. Are you ok now?”

“... I suppose. Maybe- maybe we could try again sometime?”

“Absolutely, dearest.”

“Just try not to fucking laugh so much next time...”

**Author's Note:**

> For Valvopus: FEEL THE BURN


End file.
